Say You Like Me
by Metatron85
Summary: Jade is at the beach with her friends when an attractive girl working a boardwalk eatery catches her eye. She tries to ask the girl out but its not as easy as that. Suggested by smardiculous. Inspired by the We The Kings song of the same name.


**A/N: Suggested by smardiculous. Inspired by the We The Kings song of the same name.**

 **Well, it certainly feels like summer where I live so how could I resist this one shot? Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jade wasn't usually receptive to gatherings. Because, you know, people. But finals were behind her and the nitty gritty of her teaching major was on the horizon come junior year. Her prerequisites were done and over with and she couldn't feel more relieved. Jade went to a real liberals arts college where they are obsessed with making their students "well-rounded." She thought that to become a music teacher she would have to take courses that dealt with music, teaching and maybe a little English to strengthen the educator aspect.

But no. She had to take math, science and history classes which she couldn't stand. Jade didn't mind history all that much but she enjoyed reading the textbook more than sitting though the 90-minute lectures. And don't get Jade started on textbooks. The very career she was striving for had books she could easily obtain. But the books she was forced to buy for her required courses were utterly useless the moment she bought them. Ever try to sell back a history book? A science book? Good luck. The bookstores won't take even the most expensive book at discount price because it's the teeniest tiniest bit outdated.

Basically, a single paragraph is enough to print a seventh edition of Western Civilization, Vol. 1. And your like new (because it was factory sealed when you bought the damn thing) sixth edition of the same text book by the same author is worthless. Maybe you can get it for pennies on the dollar at . But Jade who gets disgusted from such bullshit would rather just throw it in her local library donation bin.

"You know..." she spat at a guy working the college bookstore register. "Shakespeare never loses its value!"

But that didn't matter now. Jade was finally able to breathe and jumped at the chance to unwind at Venice Beach with her brood. There was Robbie and Cat, who she knew since being a kid; they were an item since after Hollywood Arts. Two friends she acquired during her tenure at the high school academy were Andre and Beck. The three became fast friends but not at first. Andre had a small crush on Jade and Beck even tried to ask her out. But when the three of them all turned their heads at a statuesque blonde in sunglasses; it was clear to the boys that they were far from Jade's type.

And they totally were receptive at having a female friend that they could shoot the shit with. Jade would never take it as an affront to her when the guys would talk about dating and girls and relationships. They were nice guys and honestly trying to figure out what Jade knew innately. Since half of her family wasn't on speaking terms with her since coming out, she took all the comrades she could find.

Jade's heart sank when they approached the famous boardwalk. It was massive and almost completely crowded. She wondered if it was this bad on the east coast, like Atlantic City or Coney Island. She thought about visiting those places one day but for now, Jade was weaving her way through the glut of tourists. She could tell the locals from the out-of-towners. Habitual use of cameras and incessant browsing at the gift shops were the usual dead giveaways.

A voice calling "Order up" made Jade turn around. Off to the side was a little restaurant open on two sides with tables and chairs all around as well as a few stools up front at the bar. The smell of the grill reminded Jade that she was a little hungry but her attention was on the tall, tan girl with long brown hair behind the counter. She was wearing a white t-shirt with something small written diagonally on the left. Jade recognized it immediately; it was the infamous cover of the Beatles White Album. Tied around her waist was a plaid button shirt, which partially covered a pair of black skinny jeans.

Jade was absolutely taken aback by the beautiful girl just a few yards from her. She began to take one step forward when some idiot on a bicycle almost clipped her. She cursed him and noticed the girl had vanished.

Then she was found by Cat and was abruptly pulled away to the rest of the group.

"What the hell?"

"Found you," Cat declared. "Good thing you're easy to see in the daytime."

Even in the thick of the crowded boardwalk, Jade stood out. Dressed in faded denim shorts that were tattered on the legs, a brown leather vest and a black Nirvana "Smiley" tank underneath; she didn't look like she was dressed for the beach. She looked like a hipster record shop employee on break. Contrast with her four friends that were wearing bright colors and practically nothing. The brunette also got looks from people due to her black combat boots, which left distinct footprints in the sand.

"Jade," Beck turned to her. "You sure you wouldn't rather be comfortable in some flip-flops?"

"They hurt my feet," Jade grinded her teeth. "Besides, flip-flops and sandals are worthless for the amount of walking today."

"You're sure you're fine?" asked Cat

Her tone went up a level "Guys...I'M FINE. Now find us a spot already."

Jade thought about that mystery girl at the restaurant. Then she hatched a scheme to give her a chance to talk to her.

"You know what? I'll meet you there."

"I...thought...th...that...everybody was thirsty so I thought I could get some drinks."

Beck looked at her suspiciously and then smiled "Any excuse to get a minute in the shade, huh?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" the brunette pointed at the wavy-haired boy. "Now, go! Quickly!"

"Okay, okay, okay Miss Queen of the Desert" said Andre as they departed.

* * *

Jade ran back to the bar and her face dropped when she saw nobody there. She blew it. There was her chance and she got distracted. _That girl probably just left and someone else was going to take over her shif..._

"Hi! Can I help you?"

 _"Shit!"_

She popped up from below so fast that Jade flinched. It was small but didn't go unnoticed.

"Did you just flinch?" asked the tan girl in the blue bikini.

Jade looked her in the eye, a reflex from always standing ones ground. That was her downfall because she quickly became lost in the brown-haired girl's matching eyes. If her long mane was a river of delicious coffee; then her orbs were rich, tempting chocolates. Delicious was not an unfair word to describe this girl.

"N-n-n-no?" Jade stammered. "I didn't flinch."

"Are you sure?" she giggled. "Because it looked like I startled you back there."

"Well I didn't," Jade hurriedly said.

The tan girl cleared her throat, "So what can I get you?"

"Um," Jade looked up at the menu. "Never been here before. What do you recommend?"

"We have a really popular half lemonade/half limeade that we only make here."

"Okay, I'll have five."

"Thirsty?"

"Nope, with some friends."

"That's nice," the tan girl nodded as she got started on the drinks. "Where are they now?"

"At the beach," Jade replied. "You should join us." Her breath hitched at her attempt to break the ice.

The girl gave Jade a bemused look.

"Oh? No, I don't think so."

"Then, maybe just you and I could...hang out..."

If it was physically possible for Jade to kick herself while standing, she would have.

"Hey Tori!" called a guy from the back of the building. "I'm picking up some supplies. You can take a break when I get back."

"Okay, Todd" Tori told the man.

Jade cleared her throat, trying to guide the conversation "So your name's Tori, huh?"

"Congratulations, you have ears."

 _This is going great,_ Jade's brain told her. _Keep feeding that stalker vibe._

"But, since you insisted on eavesdropping, what is your name?"

"J-Jade."

"Good, it makes what I'm about to tell you less cold." Tori looked her in the eye. "Jade, you seem nice, but I have to decline your invitation."

"Why not?"

"Starting off with we are total strangers," Tori replied while topping the drink cups.

Jade shrugged, "So people get to know each other."

Tori handed Jade the drinks "Look, if you want a date so badly, might I suggest a singles mixer."

"I don't want to be set up with a weirdo," Jade retorted. "Whatever happened to just walking up to a person and saying hello and asking them out to a cup of coffee?"

"You're one in a million, Jade" Tori said, tapping her fingers.

"Really?" Jade's spirits lifted for a moment.

"Yeah, you're one in a million people who tell me they like my face or my smile or my ass. I've heard it all before." Tori then walked over to a register two feet to the right. She presses some buttons and says "That'll be $7.50"

"Okay," Jade fumbled in her pants pocket for a ten. Tori cashed it and gave her change.

"You've got nice taste in music, I'll give you that"

Jade looked down, realizing she was referring to her black Nirvana smiley t-shirt.

"But..."

Before Jade could say anything further, Tori disappeared into the back. Clearly, she was biding those precious few seconds until she was out of sight. Feeling embarrassed and like she failed; Jade angrily made her way back to her friends.

* * *

Jade trudged along the beach, looking for her brood. She squinted, trying to see. Then there was the flash of red and pink that was unmistakably a certain kitty and her favorite umbrella.

"It's about time!" declared Andre. "I'm melting over here!"

Jade gave her friend a glare as she handed out the drinks.

"Mm-mmm, this is sooooo good," celebrated Cat.

Everybody was enjoying their drinks while Jade sat looking at nothing. Her mind was obsessing over what had just happened. She had never been shot down like that before. Did she misread her? Was this Tori girl straight? That has to be it.

"I need to know for sure," she whispered to herself.

Jade stood up and declared "Hey, I'm going back to that place to get some ice. Damn girl gave me a warm drink."

The dark-haired girl marched away from her friends, feigning being pissed off.

* * *

When Jade got closer to the restaurant and Tori was getting clearer in her sights, her heart began to pound. She was cut off guard when the brown-haired girl turned before Jade got to the counter.

"Eeep," Jade blurted out.

"Oh, Hi again" sighed Tori. "Was anything wrong?"

"Yeah," Jade replied, feeling her old confidence bubbling to the surface. "I don't have a certain girl's phone number."

Tori shook her head, "I admire your tenacity but...no."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Guess my radar has been off. You know, barking up the wrong tree."

"Huh?"

"You're obviously straight," Jade nodded. "Now it all makes sense..."

Tori held up her hand "Stop. I know I'm a little late with this but stop from embarrassing yourself."

Jade went whiter than usual.

"What?"

"One sec," Tori held up a finger and proceeded to help another customer with a cheese fries order.

When she was done, Tori came back to Jade.

"What were we talking about?"

"You're gay?" Jade asked.

"What can I say? Pussy is the one thing you can eat and _burn_ calories."

Being wrong combined with Tori's frankness punched Jade in the proverbial face. It was clear that she wasn't only batting for the other team, but she wasn't closeted in the slightest.

"Oh," Jade said quietly. "My bad. So I guess you must be in a relationship then."

"Nope," Tori shook her head.

Jade's eyes widened, "Then why the hell are we all hard to get?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm probably not interested?"

Jade's brain exploded.

* * *

Robbie and Cat played around in the water for a long while. Andre and Beck were picked by some hot girls to play some volleyball with them.

And Jade...watched the sandy campsite.

She tried to figure out this whole situation. Nobody had ever turned her down before let alone twice. Impossible, unimaginable. Jade didn't look all that different from high school so she was pretty certain that she wasn't losing her groove. Tori was gay, single and not blind. The pieces were there and they just wouldn't fit together.

Jade tried to forget about it. She tried reading a book. She tried taking a nap. She tried throwing bread at the seagulls. Nothing could get her mind of the tan girl behind the counter. She was like an albatross. Her own personal white whale.

 _"I could get any girl (or guy) I want. Why can't I just move on?"_ she asked herself.

Her brain responded _"Because you finally found someone above your level and its driving you nuts that she doesn't want you."_

 _"I fucking hate you, brain!"_

Hours go by and the sunset is imminent.

Jade felt compelled to try one more time. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't make a third attempt. The first two were kind of timid but not this time. Jade felt a fire spinning in her guts and told her friends that she was going to check out some of the shops and would be back in a little bit.

* * *

Jade's hands slammed on the bartop. "Just say you like me!"

"You just don't give up, do you?" asked Tori.

The dark-haired girl made a no-shit face.

"I never said I didn't like you."

Jade rubbed the back of her neck "Huh? But what about the whole one in a million shit?"

"I've been working this stand for two years. I can put up with being this close to a deep fryer in 100 degree weather and I can also deal with the catcalls. Those swine tend to be good tippers anyway. But what I could never stand was you and other girls _like_ you."

"I don't understand."

"Your kind rarely does," Tori sneered.

"And just what _is_ my kind?" Jade folding her arms.

"The users" Tori pointed. "The ones drunk on school being over. The ones so thrilled to be out of the office. The ones who just got out of a bad relationship so her friends took her to the beach to get away from herself."

Tori picked up a sunken tray and started gathering glasses.

"Tori...what does this have to do with me?"

"Every now and then, a girl comes along that just falls head over heels for you. She says some amazing things to you and you begin to believe them. Then she tells you she'll be back or she'll call you and...nothing! Not a goddamn thing!"

She slammed the tray down, clinking the glasses together which made Jade jump.

"I am tired..." Tori's voice was beginning to falter like she is about to cry. But her eyes fought back any tears. "I'm just so tired of being someone's dreamgirl. Or someone's rebound. Or someone's summer fling. I've been that enough times and it hurts."

"Tori, I had no idea."

"Yeah, sure" Tori sighed.

"No, really. I'm sorry that those other girls hurt you. I am. I wouldn't do something like that. I was asked out by a girl once who just needed somebody to go to a party with. I thought it was the start of something but she just didn't want to show up at this party alone. It was an ego thing."

"So, if you claim you're not one of those other girls, then why do you want to go out?"

"You just looked interesting to me. I've lived around Hollywood for years and I am tired of all the vapid valley girls." Jade huffed. "I dunno; you just seem really nice and really original. Even when you were shooting me down you didn't want to hurt my feelings."

Tori took out a cigarette and lit it. "Do you mind if I?"

Jade shook her head.

"Look, I would like to take a chance on this. It's just hard because I've heard it all before."

"Put your hair back," Jade said.

That caught Tori off guard. "What?"

"You heard me," Jade nodded. "I always used to have my hair back because I was hiding something."

"Oh?" Tori asked, folding her arms.

"For me, it was my cheeks. I had an awkward phase from middle school until high school. I always thought they made me look chubby. So I dyed my hair jet black and always wore my hair in front of my shoulders to hide them."

Tori titled her head "I don't see it."

"Well I can definitely see that your cheekbones are perfect."

Tori blushed at that, coyly trying to hide it by taking another drag.

"Tell me what it is" Jade said.

"Fine," Tori sighed. "It's...my ears, okay? I have big ears."

Jade grinned like she didn't believe her "Show me."

With a moment's hesitation, Tori brushed back her hair revealed 1). high cheekbones that really shaped her face nicely and 2). slightly larger-than-average ears that stuck out a tiny bit.

"There," Tori declared. "See?"

"I see nothing wrong with them at all," Jade honestly admitted. "I think they're really pretty."

Again the tan girl felt her face turn red, "Stop."

"No, I really do. You shouldn't hide them."

Tori pointed at Jade "Your cheeks are fine to me."

"That's just because you never saw my school I.D."

"Please tell me you have it right now."

Jade dug through her purse and on her key chain was her junior year student ID.

"Oh, Hollywood Arts" Tori mused. "Fancy" Then she studied the picture more. "Awww, you are the cutest. I want to pinch those cheeks."

"You're making fun of me," Jade said, snatching the ID away.

"No," Tori giggled. "It's a good picture. Maybe you're not used to seeing a picture of you smiling."

That somehow made Jade smile and Tori gasped.

"There they are again!"

Jade sucked in the inside of her cheeks to make them seem smaller.

"Jade, I need to ask. Why did you tell me this about you? And why did you talk me into showing you my ears?"

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "I didn't want to pressure you anymore into a date. If you decided to say yes, great. If not, well...at least we shared something special together, right?"

Tori was so dumbstruck by what Jade told her, she didn't know what to say. After giving it a few seconds' thought, Tori quickly grabbed her black hoodie and took Jade by the hand.

"You can pick the place but I had better be able to smoke," Tori told her.

"You're serious?"

"As serious as I want to see those cheeks again. Maybe if they're lucky I'll get to give them a kiss."

Jade started walking out toward the boardwalk with Tori.

"Not until I nibble those sexy ears of yours first."


End file.
